I Love You Too
by Mx-Kristian
Summary: Have you ever had a friend or lover who thought you would be together forever with? Harry thought Draco had loved him truly. But when he thought about it-when was the last time Draco had told Harry that he loved him too? Never. HP/LM and mentioned HP/DM
1. The Letter

**Due to past experiences, I got inspired to write this! Hope you like it...?**

_

* * *

~"The man who followed Draco into the shop could only be his father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold grey eyes."~_

* * *

"Draco, please!" Harry said desperately at the blond boy who had turned his back on him.

Harry and Draco were on the fifth floor, just outside the room of requirement.

Draco had requested he meet Harry here for a 'catch-up' session – only to find out Draco was breaking up with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry said as his voice cracked pathetically and sobs coming from his mouth.

Draco turned back to look at Harry with a malicious grin on his face. "You didn't mean a thing to me at all – nothing. I just used you like a tool. You were a toy to me, Potter."

"How could you?" Harry whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "We've been together since our third year – that day in the three broomsticks and you..."

"You were a quick fuck, Potter. I told you, you're nothing but a little sex toy to me." Draco said coldly.

"Please -"

"Goodbye, Potter. Don't stay out here all night."

Harry sunk to the floor, his eyes unfocused.  
He felt like everything had been stripped from him; His parents, his godfather who was on the run, and now his boyfriend...

He thought Draco had loved him truly. But when he thought about it-when was the last time Draco had told Harry that he loved him too?  
_  
Never. _Said a nasty little voice in his head.

Harry had finally managed to heave himself up off of the floor about half an hour later.

The black-haired boy stumbled into the Gryffindor common, and the stairs to the bathrooms where he faced his reflection in the mirror.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. His eyes were unfocused very slightly...and looked around the room to make sure he was alone.

Harry raised his robes covering his arm and began to scratch. He scratched and tore at the skin on his arm, punishing himself for believing he could be loved. _No one would ever love you!  
_  
Harry finally stopped the brutal attack on his arm after a few minutes, resulting in the skin being inflamed and irritated.

Somewhat satisfied in a sick way, Harry left the bathroom and headed for the dormitory room for bed.

Harry's dreams were disturbed that night; images of Harry and Draco's first time together being intimate turned into horrific nightmares of him being raped by Draco, whose face was horribly mutated and hissing cruel words to him as he rode him with no mercy.

Harry immediately shot out of bed, his face drenched in sweat, and only vaguely aware that Ron was talking to him from the next bed.

"Better get a move on mate, class is starting soon!"

Harry slowly clambered out of his four-poster bed and clumsily looked around for his robes.

"You alright mate? Didn't hear you come in last night." Ron asked as he put his shoes on.

"Fine." Harry said flatly.

"Did something happen?" Ron persisted.

"I said I'm FINE." Harry shouted. He didn't want to broadcast his life for sympathy – he's gotten enough of that already.

"Sorry mate." Ron said quietly. Harry regretted his actions immediately, though he didn't apologise.

Harry grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and stormed out the room, determined to get to class to distract himself from his never-ending thoughts of Draco.

_Three weeks later._

Harry had never been more depressed in his entire life – sure, he still had Ron and Hermione by his side, though not having Draco with his was almost like a huge hole had been punched in his chest, a part of him had been taken; as if the meaning of Harry's life had been taken.

And, there were those nights where Harry would lock himself away in the Gryffindor bathroom for hours at a time and scratch himself until he bled, desperate for some kind of control in his life. He found he could escape from the physical and mental pain he felt from Draco when he cut himself like this; he liked it.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had known about his relationship with Draco, so neither could tell why he was acting so down.

"Harry, you've been so...different the past few weeks." Hermione said timidly one night in the Gryffindor tower. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Harry said in a voice not like his own. "Just tired, studying for the O.W.L's and everything."

Though he could tell she was not convinced.

Harry stretched out in front of the fire in the common room, with a book on his lap and reading some notes he'd taken from transfiguration class.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked, pointing at his arm.

Harry saw with panic that the robes on his left arm had been drawn back on the rug.

"Nothing, just a scratch." He said dismissively pulling his sleeve down quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly. "What have you done to yourself!"

"I said nothing!" Harry said, very irritated now. "Everything is peaches and cream with me, Hermione, alright! I'm going to bed."

Harry sat up and packed away his homework and set off towards the boy's dormitory.

The raven-haired boy threw his bag on to his bed and sat down and sighed loudly.

"Why is my life so screwed up? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Sure enough, there was a tapping sound at the window.

"What now?" He cursed angrily. He looked at the window opposite him and saw a very eagle-like owl waiting for him.

"Wha-?" Harry questioned to himself, though he let the owl in anyway.

It swooped in and landed on his bed and dropped a letter, then flew out, unmistakably towards the owlery.

Harry tore the scroll of parchment open, and saw there was extremely neat handwriting.  
He read;

_Harry,  
I know what Draco did to you. Believe me; I would strangle him with my bare hands if he was here.  
I'm not sure if you know, but I have been deeply in love with you from the moment I first saw you.  
Please think about it.  
Reply soon, my owl knows where I am._

Harry looked up from the letter, very confused. Who was this person? What did they want from him?

Harry folded the letter and put it inside his bag, deciding to get back to it tomorrow...it was, thankfully, Friday night.

Harry lay back down in his pillows and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**

* * *

I might get back and edit this, but I hope you like it...should I continue this?**


	2. The Answer

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I had so much inspiration today and I worked on this most of the afternoon.  
Here are my replies to the reviews:**

**123claire123: Thank you! And more you shall get!**

**Hp-slash-crazy: Thanks a lot buddy!**

**LIGHTNSHADOWS: Wow! Thank you so much for the review! Made my day! Though I'm afraid you will have to read to answer the questions ^_^**

**sexy fox 101: Thanks!**

**Emily: Cheers buddy xD**

**(No Pen-name): Thanks so much! I might go back and edit a few chapters for some "tweaking" but I'm doing my best! X**

**Lady Edgecombe: Thank you! I will!**

* * *

_~I don't want to feel like this tomorrow, I don't want to live like this today...~  
Never Surrender – Skillet._

* * *

Harry woke up on that Saturday morning feeling worse than he had last night.

His inflamed arm burned from the scratches, and his heart continued to traitorously beat against his ribs.  
Oh, how he wished he we were dead. Without the love of his life, what point was there in living?

Without Draco in his life, what good would it do to search for someone new? He may find someone who would look similar, but nobody else he found _would _be like Draco. Nobody would be the same as him; nobody could do that irresistible evil smirk he could pull on his pale and pointed face, nobody would talk like him, nobody could.  
No one.  
Ever.

But the angered side of his mind pulled him into focus again, and smacked him out of his daze. _He never loved you, idiot! Come on, he never _once _said he loved you. He only wanted to fuck you._

_And I let him. _Said the other side of his mind. _I let him use me because I loved him. I'd do anything for him. Absolutely anything._

_You're barking! _Said the angrier side again. _So you'd just lay your dignity for him. You realise he was just coming in and out of your life as he pleased, right?_

_No. _Said the other voice. _I was blinded. I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted to forget the horrible pain from last June, and to forget what happened. I just want Draco.  
_  
Harry curled up in bed with his bed sheets around him like a cocoon, almost hoping he'd turn into something beautiful and fly away from everything...

But Harry suddenly bolted upright in bed and remembered the letter from last night.

He nervously picked it up off his side table and re-read it.  
_  
"...I have been deeply in love with you from the moment I first saw you..."_

He wondered as his bit down on his bottom lip...what should he do about it?

Write back?

Tell the person he was interested?

But why? The person hasn't even left a signature, nor did he recognise the handwriting.

Harry put the letter safely away in his cabinet and locked it shut with magic.

The last thing he needed was Ron to find a letter from a secret admirer.

Harry dragged himself from his shelter of blankets, and slowly put some random clothes on and went downstairs to meet Ron and Hermione.

All day, Harry had this nagging feeling about the letter in the back of his mind. He always got butterflies in his stomach when he thought about the words that were so soft and tender to read...He had never had anyone say that to him before. It made his heart feel a little warm, as if he started to believe again.

Though Harry wasn't so east to trust an anonymous person...He would _not _fall into another trick of some horny boy or girl.

Though he couldn't help the thought that maybe this person seemed to care for Harry...maybe even - possibly, in the slightest chance in the world - love him?

Harry was watching Ron and Hermione carefully at the breakfast table. They were absorbed in their conversation and food, hardly paying attention to Harry at all.

Harry placed a napkin in his lap, and began to place some of his food into the napkin. He would pretend to take a bite, and sometimes he would pretend to sneeze, then he would transfer the food from his mouth and placed it in the napkin.

He didn't know why exactly he was doing it...but the food on the table almost seemed to make him feel worse about himself. He didn't want Hermione down his throat about not eating, so if he pretended to eat, then everything would be fine...

"Come with us to Hogsmeade, Harry." Hermione said as the group of students lined up to leave for the village.

"No, thanks." Harry said shortly. "I've got homework to do."

"But you always say that – every weekend. Surely you can't have that much homework." Hermione pressed on.

"No, seriously, Hermione. I've got stuff to do. Have fun." Harry pulled out of her grip on his arm and left for the Gryffindor tower.

Harry pulled out the letter from his cabinet, and looked at the letter.

Throughout the morning he thought about what he should say, and he finally came up with a conclusion.

Harry pulled out a spare parchment roll, some ink, and a quill and headed for the owlery.

Once Harry arrived in the tower, he pulled out the writing utensils from his bag and wrote;

_I don't know how you know about me and Draco, but I am not one to trust somebody so easily.  
Who are you? What do you want?  
Harry_

Harry looked up and found the black owl that had delivered him the letter the night before.

"Make sure he or she writes a good response, alright? I want answers."

Harry watched the owl soar out of the window and into the afternoon sky.

Now all Harry had to do was wait.

* * *

_~Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?~_

_Never Surrender - Skillet _

* * *

**Thanks all! Please Review! X**


	3. The Plan

**I am SO sorry for the Delay! My pet rabbit died so I've been a bit iffy the last few days. And apologies this is short, but the next chapter will be up sooner and longer!  
xox**

_

* * *

_

It's all right, just wait and see_  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent__  
__You're still an innocent_

_Innocent – Taylor Swift. (I've been quite addicted to that song for a while now! I suggest you listen to it!)_

_

* * *

_

Scratch, bite and cut.  
  
That was Harry's little pattern when he was alone in the bathroom of Gryffindor tower. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction as he watched his wrists bleed, like everything was under _his _control. Not

Draco's, Ron's, Hermione's or even Dumbledore for that matter. It was all _his._

_Bleed it out like you've never done before._

* * *

Harry groaned as he turned over in his sleep. His sore, inflamed arms burning with irritation and his eyes sore from silently weeping.  
_  
Tap, tap.  
_  
Harry held his hands to his ears as the tapping sound on the window seemed to have been magnified.  
_  
Tap, tap._

_Hang on..._Harry thought to himself._ Is that an owl that might be tapping at the window?  
_  
That stranger might have written back to Harry...

"All right!" Harry half-shouted to the sound. "All right, I'm coming!"

He reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled over to the window and opened it, and sure enough the black owl was back with the reply.

Harry immediately tore open the reply and read;

_I am someone who is a lot closer to you than you think. I need to talk to you, face to face. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks on your next visit to Hogsmeade._

Harry almost laughed. Meet someone face-to-face in the three broomsticks? This person could be Voldemort for all he knew.

Harry put the letter away in his cabinet like he did the other day and decided to think on it before writing back. Obviously this person wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Blimey, Harry. Up already?" Ron said as he pulled open his curtains around his bed.

"Yeah..." Harry replied with a forced grin. His cheekbones actually hurt from not smiling in so long.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip on tomorrow, Harry." Ron said as they headed down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "You coming?"

"I..." Harry though on this...Did he really want to go? After all, he could only be leading himself into danger by doing so...that mysterious person knew where he was.

"Harry?" Ron said, catching his attention.

"Yeah." Harry said before he could stop himself. "Yeah, I'll come with you guys."

* * *

Harry sat on the end of his bed with the letter in his hands shaking slightly.

"It's no use." Harry said to himself quitly. "I might as well go...If I'm lucky enough I'll be killed. At least I can leave this place."

Harry wrote back.

_Alright, I know it's stupid to accept, but I'll come. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at midday. Come one minute late and I'll leave.  
-Harry._

Harry thought it was a good reply – if they were late he could just leave.

But Harry also had a thought...what about Ron and Hermione? Wouldn't they be a little scared if  
Harry told them to come meet a mysterious writer of his?  
_  
I'll just shake them off in Honeydukes and sneak out.  
_

**Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. The Meeting

**Heeeeeeeey, sorry about the wait! XD Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How To Save A Life - The Fray_  


* * *

  
The Hogsmeade trip was going to be rather nerve racking in Harry's opinion of course. He was about to meet in the Three Broomsticks with the stranger who was writing to him.

Harry pulled his jacket on over the top of his robes and pulled on his shoes before walking out of the dormitory.

Harry looked at his watch – Half-past ten. He still had an hour and a half before he had t meet the mysterious person.

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade did Harry realise that the decision he made was very, very stupid. He was not only putting himself in danger, but Ron and Hermione too.

The time he spent with his friends went slow, and it was close to agonising.

The curiosity of his corresponder was making him slightly excited, though nonetheless nervous as this could be a trick.

The trio fought through the thick, icy weather to get into the warm shelter that was Honeydukes.

Harry had checked his watch again – Quarter to twelve. Harry almost gasped when he checked the time. He had to find a way to get rid of Ron and Hermione soon or else he would be late.

Harry was thankful that the shop was crowded so he could make an escape easily.

As Hermione and Ron were discussing what they should buy, Harry subtly snuck out behind them, and exited the shop as quick as he could without being noticed.

Harry almost ran down to the Three Broomsticks and entered the grubby bar without attracting too much attention.

Harry took a stool next to a cloaked figure and ordered himself a butterbeer while he waited. He tried not to look too suspicious as he looked eagerly around the shop.

"Ah, Harry Potter." Said the person next to him in the cloak.

Harry almost jumped out of his stool in shock, but recovered as the person took off their travelling cloak to reveal themself.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry just started at him with wide eyes.

"Forgive me." The older Malfoy said, with his silver eyes sparkling that were exactly like Draco's. "I couldn't help but notice you looked slightly...lonely."

Harry turned his attention back onto his drink, half resisting the urge to throw it into the man's face.

"What are you doing here alone, Potter?" the man asked, who was surely mocking him. "Don't you have friends to be with?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Harry murmured.

"Whom?" Lucius persisted.

"Keep out of my private affairs?" Harry asked snidely, as he checked his watch.

"It's just gone noon." Harry muttered to himself. He looked around the bar again. Nobody.

"Have you seen...?" Harry started to Lucius, but he couldn't just ask if he'd seen this person, he didn't know this person's name or...anything.

Harry knew it was a trick.

"I better go." Harry said as he placed some money down on the counter to pay for his drink.

"Harry." Lucius said. "Listen to me."

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. "You really want to know what I'm doing here. Fine. Some idiot lured me here to talk to the through some sick love letter and now it turns out it was a trick. I was an idiot."

Lucius grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"You need to calm down, Potter."

Harry took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"I'll buy you another drink - sit." Lucius said as he pointed to a deserted table in the back corner.

Lucius approached holding the drinks and sat opposite him.

"Now," the man began in a businesslike tone. "Who was this person that sent you these letters?"

"I don't know who." Harry said quietly as he took a sip of his drink. "But they said they wanted to see me here. But it was a trick, I knew it."

Lucius slowly inched his hand towards Harry's until they were touching.

The boy blushed at the contact though didn't say anything.

"It was me." He said qiuetly.

"Yeah I knew it would be some idiot like-wait, what?" Harry said, shocked.

"I sent you those letters." He said, staring into Harry's eyes. "Everything I said in those letters was true."

"I..."

Harry took a deep breath. "Listen...Mr. Malfoy-"

"Call me Lucius."

"Fine...Lucius...The thing you need to understand is that I've got this thing with trust, and I can't trust anyone to be close to me ever again. The happiness I uses to feel with the person I used to be with was almost too good to be true. I was scared of letting him go, and when it happened...I couldn't breathe...I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know who to trust. I feel like I've been shattered into a million pieces and nobody is here to rescue me."

Lucius started at him with wide eyes, full of sadness and concern. Harry stood up.

"I have to think about this. Thanks for the drink."

Harry turned and ran out of the bar without looking back.  


* * *

  
**Please Review! **


	5. The Decision

**I'm so sorry this is short! I'm in senior school now and I hardly have time for myself anymore **** next chapter will be longer **

* * *

Harry stared down at his plate in the Great Hall that evening, pushing his food around in a circle and refusing to eat a bite. His thoughts were whirring madly in his brain it almost hurt to think about anything else.

The things Lucius had said to him...

The thoughts and feelings the man had expressed...He was certainly different from Draco. He had some positive energy coming from him.

Though the thing he still couldn't get around to asking him was – "Why do you care? You watched me being tortured in that Graveyard by Voldemort and you laughed."

This had some serious thinking.

"Where did you wander off to, mate?" Ron asked as he shoved chicken down his throat. "We lost you!"

"Same." Harry said, lying as best he could. "I couldn't find where you guys had gone so I figured the Hog's Head and waited there for a little while."

"We checked in there...maybe we missed you." Hermione said as she watched him worriedly.

Harry was still pushing his food around his plate.

"You gonna eat that?" Ron asked as he finished his dinner.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled in a very I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive look. "Harry has hardly eaten, let him have his dinner!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Ron whined.

"Have it." Harry said shoving his plate forward. "I'm not feeling well anyway."

"You said that last night as well." Hermione scowled. "Are you _sure _everything's alright with you?"

"Peaches and cream, Hermione." Harry said grimly as he grabbed his bag and left for Gryffindor tower.

* * *

As Harry was sitting on his bed for the past hour, enjoying the quiet of the room allowing him to think more clearly.  
Harry murmured a quick "Alohamora" on his bedside drawer to get to the letters that Lucius had given him.

As he read over the man's words, he could...almost feels the man's heart beating as he read each and every word, his touch...

But Harry couldn't just fall in love with him like this, not so quickly...how did he know this wasn't Draco's doing? But Harry had to admit, Lucius did seem to care for him, and he was very upfront about the letters.

Harry made a decision.

**

* * *

**

so sorry again! :'( **There will be more up soon, and i have the whole thing planned out! So don't worry!  
**


	6. The Confession

**APOLOGIES for typos!  
Enjoy, and apologies for the wait!**

_

* * *

_

~do you really want me?  
do you really want me dead?  
do you really want me deead or alive to torture all my sins?~  
30 seconds to mars - Hurricane

* * *

Harry sat down at his desk in the library, trying to write a letter to Lucius. But it was so difficult to know where to begin; it was like having someone hold his hands behind his back restraining him from writing a thing.

He tried again and put a little too much pressure in his determination to write on the parchment and finally scribbled a small note  
_  
Lucius,  
I have come to a decision.  
Same time and place this Saturday.  
-H.J .P._

Harry looked down at the letter and thought it would do. He stood up, gathering his half-completed homework with him, stuffed it into his bag and headed down to the owlery.

* * *

Hedwig seemed almost reluctant to deliver Harry's letter. Her eyes widened at the address and name Harry wrote on it. She turned her beak on him huffily. Even she, Hedwig, knew Harry "hated" the Malfoy's.

"C'mon, girl." Harry coaxed his snowy owl. "Please, it's only one letter to Malfoy. He doesn't bite."  
Hedwig gave a sharp hoot and snatched the letter out of Harry's hands and flew away into the sun.

* * *

Harry took the exact same stool he did last time he was in The Three Broomsticks. He nervously waited for Lucius to come...what was he supposed to say to him?

Before Harry could practise a speech inside his head a small tap on the shoulder startled him out of his daydream.

"Potter." Came a silky voice, which no doubt was Lucius's.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

Lucius lead Harry back to the same table they sat at the last time. They were concealed around the back and no ears were around to eavesdrop.

"Drink?" Malfoy asked him.

"N-no, thanks. I'm alright. I just wanted a quick word." Harry said quickly, trying his best to keep calm and _not _go red in the face.

"So, you've made a decision about my offer?" Lucius stated smoothly.

"Erm, yes."

Lucius just looked at him, awaiting the nervous bundle which was Harry to start talking.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I've..." Harry bit his fingernails, trying to find the right words.

He just couldn't.

Lucius seemed to know. He could feel Harry's pain from a mile away. It was written all over his face.

Lucius leaned over the table and placed a small, quick kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry didn't want this – Lucius reminded him too much of Draco, and thinking of Draco only made his heart sink deeper.

When Lucius pulled away, Harry looked into the silver eyes, identical to the black Dragon's he used to love so much...

"Just...okay, I fancy you." Harry said really quickly. "I fancy you _a lot."  
_Lucius entwined his fingers in Harry's. "I love you, Harry." Lucius whispered. "I love you for _you, _not your name. You are the kindest and bravest person I have ever met."

"Lucius...I..."

"Hush, you don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Harry smiled a small smile, feeling his heart swell like a balloon. Lucius was...gentle. He remembered his first kiss with Draco went nothing like that...

_(Flashback)_

_"You like it rough, Potter?" Draco teased in Harry's ear as he pressed the raven-haired boy up against a brick wall in Hogsmeade.  
"N-no!" Harry almost cried. "What do you want from me, Malfoy?"  
"You." Draco replied breathlessly. "I want to see you on your knees for me, your ass in the air just. For. Me."  
Draco spun the boy around and kissed him so hard and fiercely it was a wonder how Harry could even breathe.  
That was when Harry began to fall for him..._

(End Flashback.)

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lucius asked quietly.

Harry nodded quickly. "Sorry, just...remembered something." He improvised. He did _not _want Lucius to think he was daydreaming about another boy while he just had his first kiss with him.

Lucius stroked the back of Harry's hand almost...lovingly, carefully.

Harry blushed. This was completely different to any date he used to have with Draco. A 'date' with the blond Dragon would entail sneaking off into a deserted area to do their 'activities.' Draco drove him absolutely wild while Lucius made him feel loved and cared for, almost as if he was a completely different person.

"What're these?" the man entailed quickly. Harry jolted his arm back. Lucius had noticed the cuts on his wrists.

"Nothing." Harry said. "an accident."

"I'm not a fool, Potter." Lucius hissed. "I know self harm is when I see it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry fibbed. "I'm not doing that kind of stuff to myself-! Fine, maybe  
I am, but if you _dare _blab to Hermione and Ron, Hermione _especially, _she'll-"

Lucius cut him off with a glare. "I wasn't going to tell, Potter." The man slipped his leather-clad hand into his inside pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small jar of what looked like a yellow paste.

"I suggest you heal it before it gets infected. Just dab some of the paste onto the wound site, the cuts should be gone within the hour." **(A/N YES, I got that off Fred and George's famous wound healer stuff from the sixth book XD)  
**  
"Right." Harry said pocketing the jar. "Listen, I have to go. Ron and Hermione, they'll be worried sick if I don't return to the post office by half past."

Lucius sighed almost sadly, but said "Look for my owl. I'll be in touch soon."

Harry stood up and headed out of the bar, his head suddenly a lot clearer than it was then he entered.


	7. The Professor

**Yay for writing fan fiction in maths class!  
It's turned out a little different to how I wanted it to go, but I needed to make the change to be able to get all this to work.  
Hope you enjoy this, it's quite long! XD**

_

* * *

_

~Could this be out of line?  
Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this…  
You're the only one I would take a shot on.  
Keep me hanging on, so contagiously. ~  
So Contagious – Acceptance.

* * *

Harry sat at the back of his History of Magic lesson in his usual place. Bored out of his mind, he started doodling on a spare sheet of parchment whilst letting his thoughts wonder to Lucius, who had spilled is heart on the table for him. He said the three magic words Harry had never heard directed at him before.

_"I love you."_

Harry's heart swelled when he thought back to that moment when the man kissed him in the back of the bar. Instead of a tongue invading his senses and mind, he felt some kind of other magic with the blond man…was it…could it possibly be-?

"Harry!" hissed Hermione next to him, cutting off the boy's train of thought. "Pay attention! Do you _want _to fail your O.W.L?"

Harry glared at her playfully but decided it was best to try and put Lucius out of his mind for a while, and pay attention to Binns.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed, propped against his pillow, examining the Marauder's Map on his lap with his wand lit and curtains drawn. It was quite late, but he felt wide awake and decided to try and tire himself out somehow. He was watching the dot representing Mrs. Norris pause to sniff something in the third floor corridor, and then stalk off again. Then he saw someone who he thought shouldn't be on the map. But then again, it made his heart leap and want to follow it.

There was a dot labelled "Lucius Malfoy."

How was this possible? Wasn't Lucius banned from entering the school? Even though Harry wasn't entirely against Lucius now, should he be worried?

But then, there was a fleeting desire to run after the man and follow him.  
Harry looked carefully at the minute Lucius, who was leaving Dumbledore's office. Maybe he had permission? If he was in Dumbledore's office, it had to be good, right? He was heading for the entrance hall, no doubt leaving.

Harry remained in bed tonight, but next time he saw Lucius, he was going to follow him.

It was only lucky he was tired.

* * *

For the next week, Harry kept an eye on the Marauder's Map, hoping to spot the older Malfoy again or at least get a letter from him. But he had to be careful – Ron and Hermione were becoming more and more suspicious at the unknown person Harry was communicating with. Harry had tried telling him he was just talking to Sirius, but using Hedwig very often would almost give away his position.

Harry wanted to write a letter, he really did, but he found it slightly awkward to do so.  
Instead, he waited for Lucius to write to him.

* * *

He didn't have to wait very long.

The next morning he woke up with a tapping noise on his window. It was the same bird that had given him all his previous letters from, no doubt this was Lucius's owl.

Harry quickly unfurled the letter and read

_Harry,  
I have been seeing Dumbledore recently and I've been allowed to replace the current empty position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm now spying for Dumbledore to feed him information on the Dark Lord. Please keep safe, I will be meeting you sooner than you expect. Wednesday afternoon, I believe?  
Take care, my love.  
-Professor L.A. Malfoy._Harry wasn't sure whether he was excited or nervous about this new piece of information. He knew he'd be seeing Lucius tomorrow at the breakfast table, and then be having a lesson with him in the fifth period!  
_  
Take care, my love.  
_  
There was still care in his heart for Harry, but he still felt this little…relationship was going too fast. But then again, he found this position could be quite convenient.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they entered the classroom the next afternoon. True, everyone now knew that a Death Eater was taking the empty place as the new Defence teacher.

Even though Lucius hadn't entered the classroom yet, everyone seemed to either be in fear, or in shock of how a traitor could have fooled Dumbledore so easily.

Then a sudden ***BANG*** alarmed the students, as Lucius burst through the classroom door.

He seemed to be in a little bit of a huffy mood, though he looked around room. He, like Snape and  
McGonagall, had the gift of keeping everyone silent by not doing anything.

"Good Afternoon," he said in a silky sneer, "I trust that this term you've had a range of teachers try and cover for the empty place of this position, but I will be taking the place as Professor now. I was offered this job by Professor Dumbledore due to my knowledge of the Dark Arts. Anyone who wishes to _slack_ in this class will suffer my…displeasure."

Everyone seemed to be entranced by him, his daring for the dangerous job…

The only time anyone spoke was when he called the role. He seemed to cover up that there was something going on between him and Harry very well, he treated everyone the same – like idiots.

"We will be focusing on a re-cap of unforgivable curses today." Lucius said to class after he called the role. "Can anyone tell me the unforgivable curses and their effects?"

Harry, Hermione, Neville and a few others raised their hands.

"Very well, Granger?" He said somewhat annoyed.

"One of the unforgivable curses is the Imperious curse. A curse which the caster, or offender, has total control over their victim's body and actions."

"Copied almost word for word out of _Illegal hexes and their crimes, _but no matter, you are right."  
Lucius said, moving to the chalk board and tapped it with his wand and the chalk magically scribbled notes about the mentioned curse. "The Imperious curse _does _give you total domination over one's body and actions, copy those notes down unless you feel superior enough to pass your O.W.L exam.  
Can anyone tell me the other two?"

Hermione's arm punched the air, and Neville raised his hand.

"Longbottom?" Lucius said sniffily.

"The, uh, the Cruciatus curse, sir. It's a torture curse." Neville stammered nervously.

"A five year old would have told as much, but yes. Indeed, the torture curse." Lucius tapped his wand again on the board and more notes appeared.

"The final one?" Lucius asked.

Harry decided to answer that one.

"Potter?" Lucius sneered. "I didn't think there was an ounce of knowledge in that famous head of yours, but no matter. Can you name the final curse?"

Harry was almost downright shocked, but he ignored the snide remark and said "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse."

Lucius rolled his eyes and said "Well, of _course _you would know about that one, Potter. Care to share more information?"

Harry gritted his teeth and said. "I said it was a Killing Curse, not much to be explained if you just drop down dead!"

Lucius bent down to Harry, his each of his leather gloved hands on each side of his desk, almost worthy of a dog about to bite his head off, he said "See me after class, Potter!"

Harry was almost worthy of Malfoy himself as he forced himself not to sneer. He knew why Lucius _really _was holding him back.

* * *

…. =O  
Angry Harry! Don't worry, the next chapter will be nice and fluffy XD


	8. The Dragon

Sorry for the wait. Fanfiction didn't want me to update. Everytime I clicked on "Edit" it would come up with this error message. It was so annoying. I'm so sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry was fuming by the time class ended. He assured Ron and Hermione out of the classroom, saying he'd be fine.

Once he was absolutely sure he and the blond professor were alone, he immediately rounded on Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for!" Harry shouted.

"What exactly have I done, Potter?" Lucius inquired politely whilst not looking at Harry, sitting at his  
desk and shuffling through some papers.

"You didn't have to make a fool of me in front of the class!" Harry said, slamming his hand down on  
Lucius's desk was sitting at to get his eye contact and attention.

"I have a reputation to keep up, Potter. What would everyone think if I had suddenly gone soft? We have to keep our relationship secret." he bit back.

"I…well…wait, what?" Harry sputtered. "Who said I _was _in a relationship with you?"

"I did." Lucius said simply.

"After one single kiss in that bloody pub?" Harry said dropping his bag the floor. "What the hell?  
Why are you so eager to rush this? What did you want to me talk about?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss certain business with you."

Harry took a step back away from the man.

"You're just like Draco. I can't trust you. All you want to do is fuck me, right?" Harry said his face red with rage. "You sicken me!"

"Harry," Lucius said softly. "I don't want to –ah- _fuck you,_as you so put it. I just wanted to kiss you, and I will wait and see if you want to continue."

Harry looked down and breathed deeply through his nose, he wouldn't be surprised if he started breathing fire.

He looked away from Lucius, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"I'm sorry, Harry." The man said very quietly, almost whispered.

"I want to kiss you too." Harry said softly, his eyes sparkling with tears of frustration. "I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet, not after _him._"

"Once you get to know me, you'll find I can be nothing like my son. He wasn't exactly nice to his friends he bought around every summer. He'd use them for target practise when hitting bludgers."

Harry wasn't at all surprised by this piece of news.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry stammered out. "I just…can't. I'm still a bit confused."

Lucius walked over to Harry and cupped his face with his leather-clad hands. "I'm sorry too, Harry. I never meant to force you into any corners."

Harry then found himself surrendering into a soft kiss. It didn't last very long, but he enjoyed it immensely.

"How was that?" Lucius asked Harry. The boy seemed to be temporarily speechless.

"I-I…" was all he managed to get out.

"I'll take that as a "yes" then."

Harry nodded hastily, his green eyes bright with emotion.

Lucius slowly leaned forward to kiss him again; Harry didn't object and kissed the man back with all he had.

They stood kissing in the classroom for the next few minutes, and then he heard some kind of rumble coming from the older man as he growled lowly, and pushed him down onto the nearest desk, not breaking the lip contact.

Harry pulled away, baffled and started to panic slightly. "What're you-?"

"Shh." The man cooed and climbed on top of him to kiss him harder.

Harry, again pulled away and cried out "Please stop, don't!"

Lucius was in slight alarm from the panicked voice that sounded from the boy, so he obliged.

"What's wrong?"

"This is all going too fast! Please, at least let this move at my level?"

Lucius breathed deeply and got off the desk. "I'm very sorry, Harry. I lost control."

Harry sighed deeply and said "It's not your fault."

Harry sat up on the desk with Lucius standing over him, both not saying much to each other.

Lucius pushed a strand of Harry's hair out of his eyes and said "I think it's time you go to your next class."

Harry nodded mutely and left the room without another word.

* * *

Harry received a note later on in the day. Hedwig delivered it to him around eight o'clock in the evening in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hullo, Hedwig." Harry said quietly as he took the note off her leg. He gave her a quick pet on the head and she flew off out of the window again.

Harry unrolled the note and read the same neat handwriting he had become so familiar with:

_Room of Requirement, midnight._Harry smiled down at the note and wondered what was to happen.

* * *

Harry took his father's cloak with him, along with the Marauder's map to help him avoid trouble.

He met Lucius right in front of the stretch of wall that made the door of the room of requirement.

"Hello, Lucius." Harry said quietly. The man almost jumped out of his skin.

"Harry, is that you?" The blond said in alarm. The boy pulled off his cloak and smiled up at the man.

Lucius bent down questionably as if to ask permission to kiss Harry, which he allowed.

It was quick, but it said so many things that words alone couldn't express.

Both of them asked permission to enter the room of requirement, and the door appeared.

Lucius took Harry's hand and showed him in.

* * *

(Draco's P.O.V!)

He watched quietly around a corner. He saw his father head down this corridor just as he left the  
Room of Requirement himself. What on earth what his father need it for? He was curious.

Draco stood stock still, hidden behind the corner of the corridor and watched his father wait outside the stretch of wall.

Soon after, his father almost jumped out of his skin from nothing, but then...Potter! He suddenly appeared out of nowhere by sliding a light material off his shoulders – in invisibility cloak.

Then, the next scene that unfolded before him made his blood boil – his father had just kissed Harry  
Potter. Harry Potter, of all people. Was Lucius playing Draco's own game, or did he actually want a relationship with Potter?

This would be interesting...

* * *

Lucius and Harry both gasped as they saw what the room had turned itself into.

It seemed like the inside of a very cosy cabin, much like Hagrid's except there was no blazing fire or mysterious creatures running around the place. It had a large double bed, a miniature kitchen with a  
kettle. Beside it were two containers labelled "tea" and "sugar."

There was also a small bathroom with a toilet and sink.

Harry grinned and said "I think it's outdone itself this time."

"Indeed, Harry."

"So, why did you want to see me here?"

Lucius smiled down at the boy before him and carded a hand through his unruly locks of ebony hair.

"No reason in particular. Just wanted a chance to talk, rather than being in that pub."

"I like your thinking." Harry smiled as he looked around the room.

Harry made them both tea and they sat at the small wooden table, drinking and talking, exchanging stories and even laughed a little. Harry felt whole and...Was it possible, happy?

Harry had decided he might actually consider being serious with Lucius. He had never felt so happy.

* * *

**Hours to write, seconds to reivew!**


	9. The Bribe

**Yay chapter 9 ^^**

**HOW TO AVOID THE ERROR MESSAGE!**  
**When you click on "edit/update" on your story and it goes to the error, it was have this as the link**

**h t t p : / / l o g i n. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s t o r y/ s t o r y _ e d it _ p r o p e r t y . p h p ? s to r y i d = 6 6 0 0 4 5 5 **

**REPLACE "Property" with "Content" and it works ^^ mind you, you'll have to do it every time you click on your story.**

* * *

_~Oh something's missing in me_  
_I felt it deep within me_  
_As lovers left me to bleed alone_  
_Something's missing in me_  
_I felt it deep within me_  
_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_  
_(Something missing in me)_

_Down here love wasn't meant to be_  
_It wasn't meant to be for me_  
_All is vanity underneath the sun_  
_All is vanity~  
_

Flyleaf - Missing

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Bribe 

Harry and Lucius were dozing peacefully on the large double bed the room of requirement had supplied for them with their arms entwined around one another. They hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the soft bed and the crackling fire made it impossible to resist.

Harry woke up, lazily smiling to himself as he remembered where he was and who we was with.

But the smile disappeared with a shock as he looked down at his wristwatch realizing it was half-past seven in the morning.

"Lucius." Harry said quietly, trying to rouse the slumbering man. "Lucius, wake up."

"Mmm?" came a groggy reply.

"It's half-past seven. I think we've over slept." Harry said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, dear." Lucius said, grinning. "Shame, I never got around to telling you the story about Draco being shut up in the Manor's dungeons. It'll wait till later, I suppose."

Harry playfully poked the older man and slid off the thick matress.

"Thank you for the wonder night, Lucius." Harry said.

"It was my..._pleasure, _Harry." Lucius said, laughing a little at his own joke.

Harry craned himself up on his tip-toes and brushed his lips against Lucius's.

"Let's go." Lucius said and ushered him out of the cosy haven.

Lucius pushed the door open, and both headed their separate ways.

* * *

Harry found a deserted corridor and slid the cloak off, rolled it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

He was about to turn a corner when somebody grabbed his arm and pushed him into a disused classroom.

Harry still didn't know who it was as his face was then pushed into a wall. Behind him, hand were on his back, forcing him to stay still.

"Well, Potter. We meet again." Said a drawling voice he had become so accustomed to.

Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

The boy laughed and practically crushed Harry into the wall even further. He was having a very difficult time breathing with Malfoy crushing him.

"My, my. Not like the pathetic boy I met five years ago, are you?"

"If I wanted a comeback, I would've wiped it off your mother's chin." Harry said aggressively, getting more furious as the seconds ticked by.

Draco leaned in and whispered to Harry "Or my father's chin, for that matter."

Harry's insides turned cold. How did he know?

"How could you?" Draco said coldly. He was furious. "Whoring yourself after my father. You're a cheating, good-for-nothing slut."

Harry decided to try and play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry finally said.

Draco then did the unthinkable – he turned Harry around so they were face-to-face and pulled out  
his wand.

"_Crucio!"  
_  
Harry writhed, bucked and wished for nothing but death as the curse hit him. Knives, white hot pokers, wires, blades anything sharp and hot piercing his skin was ripping him apart.

The spell finally lifted after a full minute, Harry tried to pick himself off the classroom floor.

"Don't try that game with me, Potter." Draco spat. "I saw you kissing him in the hall last night!"

The young blond then picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck and held his face very close to his.

"Stay away from my father, slut." He hissed. "Or I'll let the whole school in on your sick little relationship with him."

Harry's breathing, which was already fast, became faster. What would happen to him if the whole school knew about him and Lucius? Surely...Draco would not do it?

"I'll do it, Harry. I swear I will." Draco said quietly, shaking Harry by the hair making Harry scrunch his face in pain.

"So, Potter. Do we have a deal? If you stay away from my father, I'll stay away from you and everything will go on normally."

Draco released Harry and threw him to the floor.

"Y-yes." Harry said quickly. "I'll stay away from him, I swear." But Harry realised, in the back of his mind, he couldn't. Lucius cared for him...Harry was sure he felt the same way.

"Be warned," Draco continued. "I'll know if you're still seeing him. I have my ways."

Harry let himself slack on the classroom floor as Draco stalked out of the room.

* * *

Lucius had felt a lot happier than he had in a long time. The day seemed to fly by with lessons if he let his thoughts drift away to him and Harry...

He started having a few fantasies. But he tried to ignore the image of Harry in his bed – he knew the boy wasn't ready yet.

Lucius was just about to head on down to dinner that night when someone called out for him.

His son.

Although Draco didn't know that Lucius found out he used to see Harry, he wanted words with him about the recent treatment he'd given Harry.

"Draco," Lucius said pleasantly, though his insides were boiling. "How can I help you?"

"May I have a word, father?" The younger Malfoy said coldly.

"Certainly." Lucius said in a business like way.

Draco led them both away down a deserted corridor until his son stopped abruptly.

"I'd just like to ask you something, father." Draco said as he turned around and faced Lucius.

"Yes?"

"What is it exactly that attracts you to my left-over's?"

Lucius frowned and said "Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Draco shrieked. "You're seeing Potter, aren't you? And don't even _think about_ denying it! I saw you two kissing outside the room of requirement last night!"

Lucius stood quite still.

After a minute, he cleared his throat and said "Well, why does it matter to you? I know the way you treated him when you were seeing him!"

"So what?" Draco said. "You're still pathetic. You're both such whores."

Lucius pushed his son against the wall with his face quite close to his. "How dare you?" Lucius whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Harry is _not _a slut, and nor am I, thank you."

Draco laughed. "Harry and I broke up what...a month and a half ago? Now he's in a new relationship! And _you! _You're married to mother for Christ's sake. Does she know about this?"

Draco smiled as Lucius's aggressive manner faltered a little.

"Narcissa and I never loved each other Draco. She's seen more men while being tied to me than I care to count."

The younger Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "_So? _Just because she's seeing other men, doesn't mean you have to start seeing other people now! That only makes you as low as her! Even lower for having an illegal relationship! The minister could arrest you for being with Harry!"

Lucius released his son from the wall and said "That's why nobody will know about the relationship,  
Draco." Lucius stated smoothly.

"Oh _really?" _Draco said. "I can make sure that this doesn't continue. It's absolutely sick. Sickening. You're a blood traitor. Whoring yourself off to the son of a Mudblood! After all these years after telling me they were scum!"

"Draco..." Lucius began.

"I'll be letting the Minister about this. I'll can even go as low as telling Fudge you raped Potter. It's not as though you two haven't fucked yet, eh?"

Lucius's blood had turned to ice.

"Stop it, Draco." Lucius said quietly, almost pleading. "You will not..."

"I can, and I will." Draco said. "If..."

Draco seemed to be pondering. "...if you stop seeing Potter, I'll leave you alone. Break it off, even better."

"I couldn't!" Lucius almost shouted. "It would break me into so many pieces...Draco, you have no idea."

"Looks like we have a problem." Draco said smiling and turning away.

Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back.

"Fine." Lucius said. "I...I'll stop seeing him."

Draco smiled, though not in a friendly way.

"Good, good." Draco said. "I'll be watching you two...or else."

The boy turned away, leaving Lucius with a shaking body.

"Oh gods...Harry. I'm so sorry..." he whispered to himself.


	10. The Fall

**Hey everyone – I'm so sorry for the wait. And I'm sorry about the last chapter, too. I know I let a lot of people down sue to quality - I'm extremely sick right now. By sick, I mean pretty much on my death bed in hospital. I just got out, but the thing is, my writing won't be very good because I'm losing a lot of my focus and it's hard to write when I'm like this.  
On the brighter note, this will be finished soon hopefully...anyhow. Just a quick favour; PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. I want to write a sequel for this but I'm not sure if that's what everyone wants. Please vote!**

* * *

Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heaven's sake.  
There's never been so much at stake.  
I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

Every Me and Every You - Placebo

* * *

Harry had received another note from Lucius the following day at breakfast. It said:

_Harry,  
There is so much to explain, but it can't all be put into a letter. I have you first period today in class. To make things easier and less suspicious, get yourself in trouble. I have to talk to you.  
Professor L.A Malfoy.  
_

Harry rolled the note up and stuffed it into his pocket. He thanked Hedwig quickly by petting her on the head, and she flew off back to the owlery.

Harry sighed deeply – he was in a lot of trouble already. He looked nervously around the Great Hall and spotted Draco who, like him, looked like he had better days himself.

Harry completely disregarded his breakfast as he did with most of his meals and just sat there with the note in his hands.

Harry had hardly slept last night. His thoughts were drowned with the images of Lucius being taken away from him.

He didn't want it to happen. No. He had to get a grip on himself if he wanted to get through today.

Looking up at the staff table, he spotted Lucius sitting next to Snape – both deep in conversation.

The bell rang, and Harry went off to class.

* * *

Harry almost was dreading being near Lucius – sure, he loved being with the man. But he had a feeling Draco would know...he did not want the whole school to know about their relationship.

Lucius set the class some work on theory, so, the classroom was silent; only the sound of quills scratching on parchment was heard.

Harry remembered suddenly that Lucius needed to talk to him, so he thought of a quick way to get in trouble.

Harry pulled out a bag of Instant Darkness Powder he always had on him and activated it.

The effect was instant – the whole room was completely emerged in darkness, then about three minutes later and a very confused classroom was lit up again.

"Who did that?" Lucius bellowed to the classroom. "I asked a question, and I expect an answer!"

Of course, the raven-haired boy slowly raised his hand from the air.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. See me after class. I do not take cheek – not even from the Golden Boy."

Lucius saw Potter roll hid eyes and continue with his work – he was a good boy, really. He only did what he was told.

But – as he eyed Potter, was it his imagination, but did he look thinner? He seemed extremely tired...much like Lucius.

The bell rang, signalling for break. Potter stayed seated in his seat.

"See you after break, Harry." The Mudblood girl sang out to him before she left.

Harry and Lucius remained alone.

"Harry," Lucius said softly. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright." Potter croaked. "What's wrong?"

Lucius took a deep breath, and, without hesitating, began to explain.

Harry's heart was beating faster as the man explained.

"My son has threatened us both, Harry. He's risked our exposure." Lucius said urgently, pacing around the room and tugging at his hair.

"Draco's a git, Lucius." Harry said as he stood up from his desk. "He...it's an empty threat." Harry said suddenly.

But Lucius only shook his head. "Harry, my son will immediately report to the Dark Lord about this. If we're exposed, then he'll kill you! I can't let him do that!" The man said desperately. "I don't want him to take you away from me!"

Harry's eyes widened. "He's only a boy! How can he just easily stroll up to Voldemort-" (Lucius winced at the name)-"and say, 'hey, mate, my father's seeing your fifteen year old obsession!'"

"He's one of them." Lucius said softly as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing the horrible Dark Mark. "He was branded during the summer, much to my regret..."

Harry deeply exhaled.

"So, now what do we do?"

Lucius took Harry gently by the shoulders and said "We need to stop this."

Harry's green orbs widened.

"W-what? No!" Harry almost sobbed, clinging back to Lucius. "You started this!"

Lucius shook his head and said "We can't – it's for your own safety Harry. From the moment you leave this room, we're no longer seeing each other. Believe me, I don't want to do this either. I...care for you so much. Much more than you can imagine."

Harry was really crying now; his tears were steadily sliding down his face as Lucius said his last words to him.

"Please..." Harry whispered. "Don't do this. First Draco, now you..."

"I know how you feel, Harry." Lucius said softly as he wiped away Harry's tears.

"No you don't!" Harry suddenly fired up, pushing Lucius away. "You're just like Draco. I hate you! I _hate you!_"

Harry picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom, leaving Lucius behind.

* * *

**Sorry this sucks. Please review.**


	11. The Blackmail

Wow, it's been a while! Sooooo mega sorry guys! My last laptop broke while I had my stay in hospital so I had to hold out without the internet for a while - BUT I saved my fanfiction ;) I'm smart!  
I don't think I'll need to go to hospital again for a while considering how much better I am from my illness, but please forgive me if I get delayed again because I have to sit my exams soon. Eep.  
Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Blackmail**

* * *

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

Placebo - Running up that hill  


* * *

__

Harry watched almost with fascination as the crimson liquid that was his blood dripped down his arm.

How could something so ugly be so beautiful? How could something so painful feel so pleasant?

He had forgotten...all the weeks with Lucius he had forgotten what it was like to be in pain. How it felt to have his hurting heart traitorously beating against his ribcage.

Harry hastily stuffed the little razor blade in his pocket and pulled the sleeve of his robes down covering his arm when he heard Ron enter the bathroom.

"You alright, mate? You've been in here a while." Ron asked.

"Spectacular." Harry replied with an air of fake happiness.

"Sure?" Ron persisted.

"Ron..." Harry started with a warning tone.

"Alright!" Ron shouted, almost jumping back with his hands in the air. "I was only asking – sorry for being concerned about you!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron left the bathroom, and making sure he locked the door securely he continued cutting his arm with the razor blade.

* * *

As difficult as it was to hide the physical pain from Hermione and Ron, it was getting harder to not be noticed as Harry stole glances up at the staff table at every meal time.

When Harry last saw Lucius in a class or mealtime, he was not doing any better than Harry was. The man's pale, pointed and regal face seemed thinner and his eyes were red and bloodshot – he had clearly been drinking.

Harry knew Draco had caused all this – but Lucius was right...he could report to Voldemort about this. And staying away from the man he loved was the only way to save him.

Harry had tried sending Lucius a letter asking him how he was, but he had no reply for since the week he had sent it to him. Obviously Lucius was ignoring him, or chose not to reply because of the danger that would cause.

Harry knew he was a fool if he tried to have some sort of contact with him – not after the talk they had. Were they really over? Or was Lucius only holding out until someone stopped this mess?

Harry had to find out.

Harry entered the boy's bathroom alone, only with one other person in the bathroom with him, as the last cubicle on the end of the toilet block was occupied.

Harry went up to the mirrors and stared at his reflection and almost jumped back in shock. He looked tired and evidently worn out. There were dark rings under his eyes and his face was pale.

The sound of water flushing and a door unlocking and out came Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Potter." He said snidely. "Admiring your reflection like you always do?"

"Sod off, Draco." Harry said bitterly as he swung around to face him.

"Hm, not always such a big man are you? Not always so brave, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past the blond git who was blocking his path.

Harry was just about to leave when he found Draco calling him back.

"I'll have you know, Potter." Draco called to Harry's back "That I've decided to let you and father off."

Harry stood, frozen.

Then, he finally turned around slowly to face Draco, who, not surprisingly, was smirking.

"_What?" _ he hissed to the blond.

"I _said,"_ Draco said slowly, "that I've decided to let you and father off the blackmail."

"Oh." Harry said, in a bit of a dumb manner. "Why? It's only been...a week, two weeks?"

"In return," Draco said loudly "for repayment."

Harry sighed. "Alright, fine. How much do you want?"

"l'll take you, thanks." Draco said smugly.

"Ah...what?" Harry spluttered. "Me...You'll...take...sorry?"

"I said I want you." Draco said, taking a step closer to him.

"You can't have me." Harry said. "You know that."

"Then," Draco said softly "we have a problem."

Harry looked wildly at the blond boy.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Why?" Draco repeated. "Because I want you. I want you to learn your place. You're whoring yourself after my father! Are you really that desperate for a fuck?"

Then Draco narrowed his eyes. "Or is it the other way round? Do you do to my father what I used to do to you?"

"Stop it!" Harry said loudly. "We haven't even...no! What're you on about?"

"You're lying." Draco whispered. "Unless you want to prove that to me?"

"Draco, stop this!" Harry said fiercely. "I'd rather be alone than to betray Lucius like that."

"Well, looks like the Dark Lord will be hearing some interesting news, then."

"NO!" Harry screamed. "No...not that, please."

Harry clutched desperately at his hair.

"Fine." Harry said after about a minute. "What do you want me to do?"

Draco smirked and motioned him forward.

"Follow me, Potter."


End file.
